Seiji Takaiwa
is a Japanese actor and stuntman who is well known for being the in-suit performer of many leading roles in Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. He was the suit actor of 18 out of the 20 lead Heisei Kamen Riders (excluding Kuuga and Hibiki, although his role as Decade allowed him to wear the suits). However, starting from the first Reiwa-era series, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Takaiwa passed the role of primary Rider to Yuya Nawata. Because of his many lead roles in the series, fans have dubbed him or currently . He is married to retired stunt performer and suit actor Rie Murakami, and is the father of Shinta Takaiwa. Biography When Takaiwa was in middle school, he knew he wanted to have some sort of athletic career and set his eyes on either being a stuntman or a physical education teacher. He was inspired to pick the former by and enrolled in Japan Acting CLub (now known as Japan Acting Enterprise) in their gymnastics program. Since graduating, he has been the suit actor for many Tokusatsu heroes. Filmography Stunt/Suit Actor Roles *''Kamen Rider Black RX'' (1988–1989) - Riderman (Episodes 41-47) *''Kamen Rider ZO'' (1993) - Doras *''Kamen Rider Agito'' (2001–2002) - Kamen Rider Agito *''Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4'' (2001) - Kamen Rider Agito *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' (2002–2003) - Kamen Rider Ryuki *''Kamen Rider Ryuki: 13 Riders'' (2002) - Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Knight (As Shinji's transform), Kamen Rider Ryuga *''Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final'' (2002) - Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuga (Against Ouja) *''Kamen Rider 555'' (2003–2004) - Kamen Rider Faiz, Wolf Orphnoch, Centipede Orphnoch (Episodes 14 & 15), Worm Orphnoch, Horse Orphnoch, Kamen Rider Kaixa (Episodes 21 & 22), Kamen Rider Delta (Episode 38) *''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' (2003) - Kamen Rider Faiz, Wolf Orphnoch, Kamen Rider Kaixa (As Keitaro's transform) *''Kamen Rider Blade'' (2004–2005) - Kamen Rider Blade, Joker *''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' (2004) - Kamen Rider Blade, Beetle Undead, Squid Undead, AlbiRoaches *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' (2006–2007) - Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, ZECTroopers *''Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love'' (2006) - Kamen Rider Kabuto *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (2007–2008) Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros *''Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!'' (2007) Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' (2008–2009) - Kamen Rider Kiva, Garulu, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *''Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka'' (2008) - Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kiva, Momotaros *''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' (2008) - Kamen Rider Kiva, Garulu *''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' (2008) - Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, Momotaros, Kamen Rider NEW Den-O *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (2009) - Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, Momotaros *''Kamen Rider G'' (2009) - Kamen Rider Decade *''Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship'' (2009) - Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros, Kamen Rider Decade *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' (2009) - Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros, Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Skyrider *''Kamen Rider W'' (2009–2010) - Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (2009) - Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Decade *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy'' (2010) - Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros, Kamen Rider NEW Den-O *''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' (2010) - Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker, Kamen Rider OOO *''Kamen Rider OOO'' (2010–2011) - Kamen Rider OOO *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' (2010) - Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Double *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (2011) - Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros *''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel (2011) - Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal (2011) - Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals'' (2011) - Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Birth (Eiji Hino) *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (2011–2012) - Kamen Rider Fourze *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' (2011) - Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' (2012) - Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' (2012) - Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Wizard *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (2012-2013) - Kamen Rider Wizard *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' (2012) - Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Fourze *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (2013) - Kamen Rider Wizard *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land'' (2013) - Kamen Rider Wizard *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' (2013-2014) - Kamen Rider Gaim *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' (2013) - Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Wizard *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) - Kamen Rider Gaim *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (2014-2015) - Kamen Rider Drive *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' (2014) - Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Drive *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' (2015-2016) - Kamen Rider Ghost *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' (2016-2017) - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Level 2 and above) *''Kamen Rider Build (2017-2018) - Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018-2019) - Kamen Rider Zi-O, Momotaros, Kamen Rider Decade (Episode 48) * ''Kamen Rider Zero-One (2019 - 2020): Kamen Rider Horobi *''Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation'' (2019) - Kamen Rider Ichi-Gata Non-suit Actor Roles *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' episode 7 (2002) - Black-suited man *''Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs. Kamen Rider Agito'' (2002) - Voice of Kamen Rider Agito *''Kamen Rider 555'' episode 1 (2003) - Smart Brain Scientist *''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' (2004) - Security guard *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' episode 41 (2006) - Policeman *''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' (2008) - Policeman *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' (2009) - Himself (Seiji Takaiwa) *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Net Edition: Everyone, Class is Here!'' (2012) - Himself *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) - Construction worker *Kamen Rider Ghost (2016) - Gyro *Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018-2019) - Sougo Tokiwa (future) *''Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki (2019) - Biker Adaptions *Saban's Masked Rider'' (1996) - Unnamed Masked Rider Warrior 2 *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' (2008-2009) - Kamen Rider Dragon Knight References External Links *Seiji Takaiwa at Wikipedia *Seiji Takaiwa at RangerWiki *Seiji Takaiwa at Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Suit actors Category:Actors Category:JAE Members Category:Actors who appeared in Metal Heroes Category:Actors who appeared in Super Sentai